Electronic devices typically require a regulated supply of power to maintain a voltage or current level within acceptable limits. There is great pressure to reduce the size and cost of voltage and current regulators for electronic devices while maintaining acceptable output characteristics. This is particularly true for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, portable media players or navigation devices, etc. These devices often contain rechargeable batteries such as lithium-ion batteries and operate within a well defined range of voltages and currents. Simple front end protection devices such as over-voltage and over-current supervisory circuits are often included that regulate the input voltage and shut down the system if a fault condition arises by turning off the input voltage. However, these front end protection devices typically draw a large quiescent current when actively monitoring input conditions, because the regulator circuits continue to operate at full speed during that time. This is undesirably wasteful of power and may cause a portable electronic device to exceed quiescent current limits. For example, systems designed according to the Universal Serial Buss On The Go (USBOTG) specification are often limited to a quiescent current of less than 100 μA. Thus, typical front end protection devices with large quiescent currents may not meet new standards for power requirements and may excessively drain batteries in portable devices.